1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bottom dump hopper cars with closure doors and a locking mechanism. More specifically the invention relates to a locking mechanism for closure doors including a cam actuated locking or latch member which is movable between opening and closing positions by means of a longitudinally reciprocal member having a cam surface and which is moved by means of a ground actuated cam operating mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art showing door latching and locking mechanisms for bottom dump hopper cars is replete with ground actuated mechanisms which by means of camming arrangements move longitudinally extending actuating rods supported on the under frame of a railway car for tripping doors to an open position and thereafter locking the same by means of track positioned closing cam arrangements. Various of the prior art devices include outwardly and longitudinally extending link portions which may connect to the inner door by universal connections for opening and closing the same as the actuating bars are moved longitudinally. The present invention is an improvement of these prior art devices in that it includes a simple locking and latching arrangement which is adapted to engage a stop in one position for closing a bottom discharge door in a locking position. The locking arrangement is displaced from locking engagement by means of a pivoted latch member suitably engaged by camming means on a longitudinal actuating bar for providing the locking and unlocking action desired.